1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, and more particularly to a terminal box that may be mounted inside a machine like a television, a DVD player or an audio recorder and connected to multiple prongs.
2. Description of Related Art
Lots of electronic machines such as televisions, DVD players, audio players and computers are used for work and entertainment. To combine functions of different pieces of electronic equipment, transmitting electronic signals between the pieces of electronic equipment is required. To transmit the electronic signals between the pieces of electronic equipment, each piece of electronic equipment generally has an input and output data terminals. For example, a computer may be connected to an audio recorder by a wire with two terminals respectively at ends of the wire and connected respectively to the input and output terminals of the computer and the audio recorder.
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional terminal in accordance with the prior art has a casing (50) that has only one socket (51) to connect to a wire by inserting a connector of the wire into the socket (51). For example, when a computer needs to transmit electronic signals to a DVD player and audio player simultaneously, the computer must have at least two conventional terminals to connect two wires respectively from the DVD player and audio player. However, connecting more pieces of electronic equipment to the computer requires that the computer have more conventional terminals. A significant amount of time is required to arrange and install multiple conventional terminals in a piece of electronic equipment, which can be very inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a terminal box to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.